Under My Skin
by Melissa7187
Summary: Freaky Friday, Bellas style. Beca and Aubrey's fighting is aca-annoying and if the Bellas want to win at sectionals, something needs to change and fast. So, with a little magic, they swap bodies and realize just what it's like to be in each other's shoes. Nothing could go wrong, right? Eventual Bechloe pairing.
1. A Simple Enchantment

**Under My Skin**

* * *

**Prologue: A Simple Enchantment**

* * *

There was one Chinese restaurant in the vicinity of Barden University and tonight, it belonged to the Barden Bellas. Fresh off of their second place finish at Regionals and in dire need of some bonding to iron out their rough edges, the girls were taking a night off to just eat and come together as a group.

It had been Chloe's idea and after nagging her roommate Aubrey for a full hour about how they weren't cohesive and needed to bond, the blonde finally relented and freed up some of their precious fundraising money that was reserved for Sectionals. Secretly, Aubrey knew that certain members of the group, mainly her and Beca if she was being _completely _honest, weren't getting along and that they could never win at Sectionals unless they were on the same page. So, while it hurt to give up some of the money from their hours of doing sing-o-grams on campus for the holidays, it was going to a good cause and Aubrey would allow it.

* * *

The girls were set to arrive in exactly one hour, but the names of two of the Bellas were spilling off of the lips of two darkened figures standing in the alley between the restaurant and the book store next door. The shorter of the pair was holding a pair of wrapped fortune cookies in her hands and was trying to calm down the taller, if barely, half of the duo. The taller figure was bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet and was terribly anxious about what was about to go down inside of the cozy restaurant.

The smaller girl, let's call her **G**, glared at the taller girl, **L**, and snapped "Get your shit together. If you want to pull this off, you need to be cool! Okay, so do you understand the plan?"

"I have a really bad feeling about this." L shook her head nervously, the ache in her gut growing as time slipped away. "What if it doesn't wear off or what if they catch on when we're eating?"

"That's why you need to keep a straight face and pretend that you're an actress or something." G growled as her annoyance for her partner grew. "I know that you're not that bright, but honestly this isn't that hard. So, just act normal and we'll be okay. If you screw this up, I'll kill you and that's a promise. I can't stand one more minute with Beca acting like this and I'm sure you feel the same about Aubrey. Right?"

"Yeah, I do and it's driving me crazy! _They're_ driving **all** of us crazy! So, I just have to make sure that each of them gets a cookie. That's not too hard."

G managed a slight smile, one that looked particularly haunting on her stony face, and tried to sound confident as she assured her. "Yeah, just make sure that they each get one. All they have to do is eat it and in the morning, the switch will happen. It'll last 72 hours and hopefully by the end of that time, they'll have their shit together too. Or at least they'll be a little less annoying."

"Hopefully." L smiled, finally believing that maybe they would be able to pull this off. "So, they just wake up in each others' bodies? Don't get mad, but that sounds a little risky. Are you sure that this has worked before?"

G thrust the fortune cookies into L's hands and exclaimed "Yes, I'm sure! I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't certain and it's not risky. My grandmother was the best healer in her village and she did this stuff all the time. It's an old enchantment and it **works**. You have nothing to worry about. Now, what's your plan?"

"I'm going to take them inside and give them to a waiter. I'll give them a description of Beca and Aubrey and then I'll just sit back and watch."

"That should work. What if he gets confused and hands them to one of the other girls. What will you do then?" G asked, wanting to cover all of their bases.

L shook her head and murmured "Oh God, I don't know! Oh shit, I didn't think about that."

"Don't think about it then." G reassured her, not wanting her to freak out and put the whole mission in limbo. "If it happens, we'll take care of it but it's not going to and you need to chill out. You should get in there and get this started, but I'll text you tomorrow once it all goes down. Good luck."

L nodded as G slipped back into the shadows of the building and said "Yeah, I'm going to need it."

* * *

L walked into the restaurant and fished through her wallet for some money to bribe the waiter with. When she found a $20 bill buried underneath some change, she searched for a waiter and smiled when she saw a young man placing place mats onto a table marked reserved. It had ten chairs placed around it and L knew that it was for the Bellas.

She touched the young man on the arm and asked "Hi, is this table reserved for the Barden Bellas?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" The young waiter smiled, obviously flirting with the very beautiful girl that stood in front of him. _Score!_

"I can make it worth your while to do something for me." L held the bill out while smiling teasingly. _Two can play at this game, perv. Prepare to meet the master of flirtation!_

The man reached out for the bill, but L took it back and said "First, listen up and then you can have it. I'm eating dinner here with my friends in a little while and I need you to make sure that they get one of these fortune cookies. They're very special and it's important that they each get one of them."

"Special? Are these drugged?" The waiter asked while looked down at the cookies. "It's going to take more than $20 for me to let that happen. I really don't care what you do, but I think the health department and my uncle that owns this place would be pretty pissed if something creepy went down. You're not going to kill them or rape them or something?"

"No! Do I look like a psycho?"

The young man smirked and was about to say something sarcastic, when L cut him off. "Don't say anything, that was a rhetorical question. I'm their friend and they just have a special fortune inside of them. It's a surprise and if I gave them the cookies it would spoil everything. If I give you a description of the girls, could you make it happen? Please?"

She flashed him puppy dog eyes and he wiped off the table, pondering it for a second as she grinned at him. He couldn't say no to a face like that and gave it a few more anxious moments before he answered. "Okay, I'll do it. You have to promise me though that nothing bad will happen. I seriously don't want to get in trouble, even if it is over a pretty girl."

"You won't, I promise." L smiled while handing him the money. "So, the first girl's name is Beca and she's tiny. She's like five feet nothing and she has brown hair and lots and lots of eye shadow. She'll most likely be wearing scary boots and weird earrings and flannel. Definitely some flannel. Do you got that?"

"A short, grunge girl. That's not too hard. Who's next?"

"You're doing great!" L grinned while patting him on the shoulder. _This wasn't that hard after all!_ "The other girl's name is Aubrey and she's tall, taller than me, and she has blonde hair and she's really pretty. You might not think so when you see her though because she also looks pissed off most of the time, but she's just really stressed. She'll be in a dress and if I know Aubrey, it'll be coordinated with her shoes and purse. So, who are you looking for?"

The man rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied "A grunge girl and a Stepford wife. I think I can handle that. I'll just keep these separate and at the end of the meal, I'll pass the cookies out to each member of your party. Usually we just put them with the bills, but I'll make an exception for you. Can I get your name too?"

L just smirked, cocking an eyebrow and kissing his cheek, before she turned around and teased "That's for me to know and you to never find out. Thanks, handsome!"

* * *

And so the plan was hatched. In exactly twenty minutes, the Barden Bellas would be dining and laughing and enjoying themselves in the small bistro. L would be keeping cool and everything would be perfect. If it all went to plan, they would be done in an hour and then off to a local bar for karaoke and even more fun.

**Fun**. That was the operative word in this whole plan. L knew that this wouldn't be any fun for her, but it needed to happen. Beca and Aubrey were aca-annoying and this **had** to work. It just had to.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I've never done anything like this before, but I couldn't stop myself when I saw this prompt on Tumblr. I wish I knew who came up with it though so I could give them some credit. **

**Anyway, who do you think G and L are? They won't be revealed until the end, but I've probably made it aca-obvious... **


	2. Do You Believe In Magic?

**Under My Skin**

* * *

**Chapter One: Do You Believe In Magic?**

* * *

Beca walked into the small bistro and frowned as she looked around for her friends. She hated this feeling of awkwardness and rubbed her sweating hands against her jeans as she stood in the doorway and peered into the dining room. It took her a few moments to spot the table full of Bellas at the back of the restaurant, but once she did a relieved smile grew on her face and she crossed the room to get to them.

Fat Amy, Stacie, Lily, and Cynthia Rose were already seated at the table and passing a cell phone between each other and laughing at something that was on the screen. Amy spotted Beca approaching the table and announced "Hey, Shorty! We didn't think you were ever going to show up."

"Well, I nearly didn't. An evening with the aca-dictator isn't exactly high on my list of things that I want to do on my night off." Beca shrugged as she sank onto the chair next to Amy. "Speaking of the devil, is Aubrey still coming?"

"Yeah, that's what we were laughing at." Stacie nodded while pulling out her cell phone. "Look at this text that I got from her."

She thrust the phone into Beca's hand and she ran her finger over the screen to pull up the message, biting her lip as a laugh threatened to spill out. The short message said: _Chloe and I are on our way. No booze or funny business before we get there. Bella rules still apply and I have no problem putting any of you on probation. See you soon! xx_

"Probation?" Beca asked while handing the phone back to Stacie. "She can't be serious. Are we still in high school?"

The other girls were silent and Beca cocked an eyebrow as a strict voice rang out behind her. It was instantly recognizable as belonging to Aubrey Posen and Beca winced, knowing that she was dead.

"I'm Dixie Chick serious, Beca. Would you like to see just how serious I am?"

"Sure, Aubrey," Beca countered sarcastically while raising an eyebrow. "With our reputation, I'm sure you'd be able to replace me quickly."

Aubrey scowled at her and sunk onto a seat at the other end of the table, while Chloe sat down next to Beca and whispered "Play nice. We have a long night ahead of us and she **will **put you on probation. How was your day?"

"Well, it was great until a certain someone showed up. Now...I'm just peachy!" Beca sighed as the rest of the Bellas walked over and sat down. She was stuck here and there was no backing out now.

"Well, she loves you too! Please, try to be nice. This is a night for all of us and I hate seeing you guys fight."

Beca managed a tiny smile towards Chloe and softly said "I'll try..."

* * *

The girls had managed to get through their dinner without any major fights breaking about between Aubrey and Beca and that was a small victory worth celebrating. They had enjoyed a nice dinner with pleasant conversation and everyone was happy to continue their evening over at the small bar near campus that didn't card. It was the weekly karaoke night and everyone was chatting about which songs they wanted to perform on the stage while they waited for their check to arrive.

Aubrey surprised the girls when she told them to put their money away and pulled a debit card out of her wallet to pay for their meal. The waiter swung by their table a moment later and took the card from Aubrey, going up to the front to check them out when Amy cried out "Fortune cookies! We didn't get our cookies!"

"I'll bring them back with the receipt." The young waiter reassured her as he pocketed the card and walked away.

"They're supposed to give them to you with the bill." Aubrey complained while rolling her eyes. "What kind of Chinese place is this? I'm never coming back here again."

Beca smirked and shot back "I'm not sure that they'll miss you, Aubrey. You sent your fried rice back like three times and I'm pretty sure that the guy was close to spitting in it."

"I ordered pork fried rice and there was no pork in it. Forgive me for having standards when I go out to eat. At least I'm not wearing half of my meal on my shirt!" Aubrey smirked while making a face, pleased with herself for coming up with a criticism so quickly.

Beca glanced down at the sauce that decorated her blouse from a piece of General Tso's Chicken that Amy had dropped on her when she tried to use her chopsticks and just shrugged as she scratched at the hardened liquid with her thumb. Some of it came up as she dug at the stain and as she flicked it to the ground, Aubrey started scold her before Stacie slid her hand over Aubrey's mouth and snapped "Enough with the bickering you two! Look he's coming back with our fortunes. This is my favorite part of the meal." Stacie smiled, practically rocking back and forth like a child. "I **love** learning the Chinese word on the back of it and saying it to guys when we hook up. They think I'm a genius, but I'm really saying something dumb like _cloud_ or _bird_. It works every time though…"

Cynthia Rose just rolled her eyes, while secretly wishing to be on the receiving end of her Chinese, and took one of the cookies that the waiter held out to her. While the rest of the girls got theirs, she popped open the sealed bag and broke open the cookie to read the fortune inside of it. She smirked down at the tiny paper and announced "Mine says '_Trust your intuition. The universe is guiding your life'._ What does that even mean?"

"I dunno," Stacie replied while popping her own cookie into her mouth. "Mine said '_A thrilling time is in your immediate future'_. I have a good time every night, so maybe there's some truth in these cookies."

"TMI, Stacie." Chloe smirked at the girl, slightly disgusted and a little amused that she had said all of that with a mouth full of cookie. "Mine was pretty nice; it said '_Learn to enjoy every minute of your life'_. Did anyone else get any interesting ones? Maybe we could put them in the Bellas scrapbook."

All of the other girls shook their heads until Beca finally spoke up. "I wouldn't call mine interesting, but it's kinda cryptic. It said: '_Take a day, or two or three, to see what it's really like to be me'. _What the hell does that mean?"

"Wait a minute, I think mine is a continuation of yours." Aubrey arched an eyebrow while focusing her attention of Beca. "'_Take some time to get under my skin, to see that we're really alike within'_. Who are these companies hiring now? Bad poets? That's just strange."

Beca nodded as she shoved the slip of paper into her pocket and took a bite of the cookie. As she swallowed the vanilla flavored wafer and looked up at Aubrey, who had just finished hers, she shrugged and said "This whole night has been creepy. Do we still have to go to karaoke? After that fortune, I'm beginning to think that this night is cursed."

"Nothing is cursed! It's just a nice coincidence." Chloe smiled while tickling Beca's side. "Now come on, I want to do a duet with you and I know just the song."

* * *

The clock had just struck midnight in the tiny bar and as Amy and Stacie filed off of the stage after a rousing rendition of _It's Raining Men_, the bartender announced that it was last call and that there was time for one last song. Beca had managed to sit out of most of the festivities, but Chloe wasn't letting her sit back any longer and pulled her up to the stage with her for one last performance.

She protested the whole way, but as the beginning notes of _Shoop _started to play and the other Bellas let out catcalls as Chloe started to dance up against her, she couldn't help but smile and start rapping along to the track. Chloe had snuck a few drinks when Aubrey wasn't looking and was too inebriated to really contribute much, but Beca liked the attention she was getting and doubled over with laughter when Chloe would drunkenly shout the chorus into the microphone. It was _fun _and it was nice to hang out with girls for the first time in her life and actually enjoy it.

Aubrey was staring up at Chloe with a smirk on her lips as Amy pulled her to her feet and forced her to dance with her, but didn't say a word. She knew that she could be a drag sometimes and she would let her roommate have fun for one evening without busting her balls. Besides, it was funny to see Beca awkwardly grooving along with the track and she wished that she had her camera with her to capture this moment forever.

No one wanted the night to end, but as the song died down they had to leave and walked together into the night to their cars to drive back to campus. The girls all said goodbye to each other and Aubrey reminded them of their practice tomorrow before getting in the driver's seat of Chloe's truck and driving back to their on-campus apartment. She smirked as she remembered the complaints they had sent her way as they left and mused "You guys are so lazy. I give you one night off and you expect me to cancel practices forever."

Chloe just smirked at her and Aubrey grinned as she continued. "Did you enjoy yourself, Chlo? From the way you were slurring your words and dancing up on stage with the little alt girl, I guess you managed to break the one rule that I had for tonight. Don't worry though, I'll let it slide."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she sobered against the cool glass and mumbled "Thanks, Bree. I had a really good time tonight. We should do that more often. It's nice to go out and not have you and Beca at each other's throats. She's not a little alt girl either. If you actually gave her a shot, you'd see that she's actually kind of nice."

"Nice try Chloe, but it's not gonna work." Aubrey sighed as she pulled onto campus. "Some people aren't meant to get along and while you may have a huge toner for her, I don't think we'll ever be friends. Not everyone is as friendly as you are and I'm okay with that."

"I do _not _have a toner for her. I can be friends with someone without wanting to jump them. Look at you and me. We're friends and there are definitely no benefits between us."

"Say that to the person that's carrying you inside," Aubrey countered while turning off the engine. "Come on, it's time for bed. We have practice bright and early tomorrow morning and as much as you beg, you're not staying in bed all day. Let's go!"

* * *

Beca awoke the next morning to the smell of mango and hairspray drifting into her nose. Strike that, **copious** amounts of hairspray, and as she slid her eyes open, she was met by a shock of pink. She was lying face down on a pink pillowcase and groaned as she flopped onto her back. As she stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling, scoffing at the childish glow in the dark stars stuck to it, she tried to remember what had happened last night. The last thing she remembered was having a killer headache as Jessica pulled in front of Baker Hall and trudging to her room and falling asleep. Somehow she had ended up here and she had no idea what had happened last night.

The bed around her was comfortable and a good bit larger than hers and as she pulled the blankets over her body, she noticed that she wasn't in the pajama bottoms and oversized shirt that she usually slept in. She was in a nightshirt and she panicked as she realized that somehow her clothes had been removed during the night. As she tried to imagine just who she might have hooked up with last night, she heard a light groan come from across the room and turned on her side to investigate.

As she flipped over and stared at the twin bed across from her, she felt her breath quicken as she saw Chloe sprawled out across her mattress and snoring as she slept. _Oh God, please tell me that I did __**not**__ hook up with the Aca-Nazi. Anything but that…_

Her head was still aching and as she pulled herself from the bed and took a few steps towards the refrigerator to grab some water, she tripped over a book that was in the middle of the floor and fell to her knees. As she groaned in pain and pulled herself up on her elbows, she caught her reflection in the floor-length mirror and screamed. She didn't see herself as she peered into the mirror and instead she saw…Aubrey Posen? What the hell happened last night?

Her outburst woke Chloe up and she shot up in bed and stared at her best friend in shock. She ran her hands over her aching eyes and groggily asked "What are you screaming for? What time is it, Bree? Are we late for practice?"

Beca's eyes widened at Chloe's words and she couldn't stop herself as she exclaimed "Dude! What happened last night?" The voice that came from her lips was foreign to her and she started to panic as she pulled herself to her feet and looked for her cell phone.

"Dude? Have you been hanging out with Beca a little too much?" Chloe teased with a smirk, her eyes threatening to close from her killer hangover. _No more drinking for you, Chloe Beale._

Beca panicked and tried to think like Aubrey Posen would. She winced at the idea of it, but managed to smirk like Aubrey would and replied "Yeah, the little idiot must have worn off of on me. Get some sleep Chlo; you still have a little time before you have to get up."

Chloe just nodded and as she slipped back into her dreams a moment later, Beca spotted Aubrey's cell phone and sighed when she saw that it was flashing from a message. She tapped her finger against the unfamiliar _Blackberry_ and froze when she saw a message from herself appear on the screen. She clicked on it and sunk onto the bed as she read the words.

_6:15 a.m.: Beca, what the hell did you do to me last night? I woke up in your bed with your roommate scowling at me and she hasn't quit staring at me. Where are you at and where is my cell phone? Is this some kind of practical joke?!_

_6:20 a.m.: Okay, we NEED to talk. Call me crazy, but I think I'm in your body… What __**did **__we eat last night and please tell me that I'm not hallucinating..._

Beca shuddered and tapped out a message as she started to get dressed. It read: _Dude, you're not imagining it. Meet me at the café in an hour. Something's up…_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, last week was super busy and I decided to take a little break for a few days. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. I really appreciate all of your support and I hope you enjoyed the first real chapter of this. The next chapter should pick up a little bit as it moves from setting up the scenario to getting into the complications that are going to arise. Thanks for reading!**


	3. These Magic Moments

**Under My Skin**

* * *

**Chapter Two: These Magic Moments**

* * *

Beca walked across the dining hall on campus, ignoring the rumbling of her stomach as she smelt pancakes and eggs, and headed over to the small café that sold sandwiches and quick meals for students on the go. She grabbed a bottle of orange juice and paid for it with Aubrey's meal card before heading over to the seating area and frowning when she saw herself sitting down at a small table. _Herself_? That just sounded weird and as the whole situation made her head spin, she sunk down at the table and grimaced when she saw just how uncomfortable Aubrey looked. She knew the expression on her face from many evenings of staring at herself in the mirror and she knew that Aubrey was probably just as overwhelmed as she felt and decided to take it a little easy on her.

"So? How much time did you spend ogling my body this morning in the shower?" Beca asked while popping off the cap of her orange juice and spinning it lazily on the wooden table. "I know that I'm pretty hot and I don't blame you for it. I'm kind of irresistible."

Aubrey flushed and nearly spit out her coffee. "Aca-scuse me?! Not everyone is a pervert like you and now I get why you're so late. If you were thinking about it, then you probably did it yourself and that's just disgusting." Aubrey shook herself, visibly disgusted at the idea. "Rule number one: No memorizing each other's bodies. That's just wrong and I can't stand the idea of you feeling me up."

"Rules? Of course you would find a way to act like a dictator even when we're in a shit-storm like this. News flash: This is certifiably crazy and I'm not going to be bossed around by you when we're both pretty much screwed. What if this lasts forever?" Beca took a sip from her bottle, grimacing as the bitter liquid passed her lips and sliding it away from herself and towards Aubrey.

Aubrey shrugged as she took a sip from her coffee and replied "I'd probably kill myself. You should have seen the trouble I had this morning when I tried to put your ear monstrosities in. How do you do that every day and make it anywhere on time? It's awful and they kind of hurt."

"You overreact. They're not that hard to get in once you have some practice and you better get started now because you might be doing this for the rest of your life. Anyway, before we get started establishing rules outside of not being a perv, could you taste this orange juice for me? It tastes awful and I **need **it to function this early in the day."

"I don't like orange juice." Aubrey stated flippantly while shaking her head. "I don't really like any juice or milk, so your best bet is a coffee or something like that."

"Seriously? I just wasted two bucks on this thing. What other stuff don't you like, weirdo?" Beca rolled her eyes as she put the cap back on the bottle. "Sunshine? Music? General happiness!?"

"Bingo! Way to hit the nail on the head, Beca! I like lots of things, just not juice and that's perfectly normal. Other foods that I don't like are pizza and chocolate and ice cream, but that's because I don't eat dairy products."

"What am I supposed to eat then?!" Beca practically shouted as Aubrey just shrugged. "I live on all of that stuff and I'm screwed."

"Are you mentally challenged?" Aubrey raised a brow while she stared back at Beca and shook her head. _How stupid is this girl? _"You're not screwed because you're in my body. Just pick up on my habits and you'll be fine. I never thought that I would be the voice of reason in this whole mess, but of course you're acting like a child. Why don't you go and get yourself a coffee and something for me that you like to drink or eat and we'll try to work this stuff out. Please? Before I slug you…"

Beca just scoffed and walked away from the table, pouting as she mumbled "I hate my freaking life."

* * *

"Rule Number One: No memorizing my body. No long lingering glances in the mirror or wandering hands or **touching** anything. So help me God, if I find out that you molested me, I'll-"

"Aubrey! I'm not going to touch your precious flower, Jesus Christ!" Beca exclaimed, ready to leap across the table and strangle the girl. "We're supposed to be making a list, but you won't stop repeating this. I. Get. It!"

"Okay, I won't bring it up again." Aubrey exhaled, calming herself down and trying to push the terrible images out of her mind. "Gimme your napkin so I can write all of this stuff down. I have a great memory, but I know how easily distracted you are and you'll need this."

"Nice," Beca replied while sliding her napkin across the table and flinging at pen at Aubrey, smirking as it smacked her chin and clattered onto the table. "I'm not easily distracted, by the way. Your practices are just boring. Maybe you should try not to run them like a drill sergeant."

"Yeah right, Beca. I've seen the way that you look at Chloe when you think no one can see you and I know that you are definitely distracted. Your toner is huge and it's kind of ridiculous!"

Beca's mouth fell open, but she didn't dare protest because she knew that it was true. _I'm going to kill Aubrey Posen!_

* * *

"Rule Number Two: No hooking up with Chloe."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Eventually, through some miracle of God, I'll be back in my body and I **do** **not** want Chloe to think that I'm attracted to her." Aubrey frowned as Beca started to smile, finally understanding the importance of this rule. "In case you haven't noticed, she's a very..._touchy_ person and the last thing that I need it to wake up one morning and find Chloe spooning me or...humping me." Aubrey blushed as she practically spat the words out, the disgust written all over her flaming cheeks.

"She's not a dog, Aubrey!"

"No, but she _is_ like a puppy. She's very needy and I don't need her thinking that I'm in love with her or something. Got it?" Aubrey warned, her fingers tensing around the pen as Beca pretended to think about the question for a few beats.

"Fine," Beca replied before taking a sip of her coffee. "Rule Number Three: No hooking up with Jesse."

"He's a Treble!" Aubrey exclaimed while furrowing her brow, not understanding how Beca had forgotten this simple rule after the hundreds of times that she had announced it at Bellas practices. "Do you not think I was serious about the wolves threat? Vocal chords **will** be ripped out, I promise."

"Oh, I believe you," Beca replied seriously, thoroughly believing the threat and not wanting to even chance giving Aubrey the opportunity to hurt her. "It's just that he's kind of...clingy and he thinks that I have a crush on him, which I don't. He's my friend though and we work together and while he can't get a hint to save his life, he means well."

"So, why would I have a problem?" Aubrey questioned, staring back at Beca and not completely understanding why this rule was necessary. "I've lived with the very definition of clingy since freshman year and after four years of Chloe, there's nothing that he could do that would make me break that vow."

"You might want to rethink that, Aubrey," Beca teased, smirking when Aubrey raised an eyebrow to challenge her. "He's a lot like you and that might be your downfall. He's very passionate about the stuff that he loves, just like you and awful 90's music, and he doesn't give up on what he wants. You want to win a national championship; he wants to win my heart. Be careful."

"Thank you for the warning, but I won't need it. Aubrey Posen doesn't fall in love with Trebles."

"Don't count on it."

* * *

"Rule number eight: Don't touch my stuff!"

"Seriously, Beca?" Aubrey scowled while dropping the pen back onto the table. "I'm **not** even writing that one down. We covered that with rule number five: Don't break anything."

"I just thought that I should warn you again." Beca smirked as she arched an eyebrow and watched Aubrey squirm. "My DJ equipment is super expensive and I know that it will probably be very tempting to touch it and turn into DJ Posen, but **don't**. If you break it-"

"-You'll kill me. Blah, blah, blah."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

* * *

"Rule number ten: Don't screw up in my classes. Don't skip them or blow them off or fall asleep during them. I'm a senior and I cannot slack off this semester and kill my GPA. Got it?" Aubrey asked as she scribbled the words across the napkin, double underlining the words 'screw up' so Beca got the message.

"Your major is pre-law and mine is music theory; how do you expect me _not_ to screw up? I don't know anything about laws or the constitution or whatever else you study. You're basically setting me up to fail."

"Well, you're going to learn then." Aubrey snapped back as her annoyance reached peak levels. "I'll teach you everything that you need to learn to pass my tests and we'll be okay. You just have to promise to actually show up at my classes and make an effort. Please? Don't make me beg."

"I don't know Aubrey, it's so tempting to just stay in your bed all day and ogle Chloe", Beca teased while Aubrey blushed. "Your bed is super comfortable and I could just lie in it all day and catch up on some serious beauty rest. Maybe I'll even invite Chloe over to lay with me one-"

"Rule number two!" Aubrey shouted, glaring at Beca and ignoring the inquisitive stares that were being shot her way from the people sitting around them. "I swear, if you even look at her funny and screw things up for me, I'll ruin your life."

"Aubrey, it was just a joke. Calm your pits." Beca smirked while glancing around, blushing when she saw a table full of girls staring at them and whispering. "We're going to be okay."

"We **better** be." Aubrey warned while thrusting the paper towards Beca. "Don't screw up!"

"I won't, Aubrey." Beca soothed while standing up and shoving the paper into her pocket. "I value my vocal chords and I truly believe that you **will** rip them out. Have fun and watch out for Kimmy Jin…I'm pretty sure that she bites."

"This is going to be a nightmare."

* * *

Beca made her way back over to Aubrey's dorm room and stood outside of the door as she fumbled for the keys in her bag. When she eventually found them buried under junk and pulled them out, she scoffed when she saw the girly keychain that Aubrey kept them on. _What twenty-one year old in their right mind would have a Hello Kitty keychain?_

She found the correct key on the ring and was about to guide it into the doorknob when she noticed a scarf tied around the doorknob. It was the scarf from their Bellas uniform and Beca slid it off of the knob, twisting it in her hands as she tried to figure out if this was some secret code between Aubrey and Chloe. She shot out a text to Aubrey and opened the door to the room, stepping inside and freezing as she immediately understood the significance of the scarf. She screamed, she blushed, and she wanted to sink through the floor. So much for following Aubrey's rules.

She _should_ have known when she heard the bass of _Titanium_ creeping out from underneath the door. She _should_ have remembered that this was Chloe's lady-jam and that combining it with a locked door and a scarf on the doorknob could only mean bad things. She was an idiot. An idiot who was bright red and fumbling with the door as Chloe tried to quickly cover herself up.

"Seriously, Bree?" Chloe muttered while zipping up her jeans. "You **know** the scarf rule. Heck, it was you that came up with it."

"I've just been distracted." Beca murmured while inching her way across the room and sinking onto the edge of the bed. "Believe me, I **wish **that I didn't walk in on that. It's nine in the morning; don't you have a class to get to?"

"It's Saturday, Bree." Chloe shook her head in confusion. _What the hell was wrong with her? _"Are you sure that you're okay?"

Beca was about to respond when her phone buzzed as she received a text message.

_Beca (9:28 a.m.): Do NOT go in that room!_

_Beca (9:32 a.m.): I haven't heard from you so I'm assuming that you went in... _

Beca smirked and tapped out a message to Aubrey, delighting in the fact that despite her mortification, she was also winding the girl up.

_Aubrey (9:34 a.m): Too late…_

"Aubrey? Who are you texting and why are you smiling?" Chloe asked while gathering up her stuff to take a shower.

"No one", Beca answered while looking down at the screen, laughing when the reply came back almost instantly.

_Beca (9:35 a.m.): OMG! I'm going to kill you, I promise._

"Just a friend," Beca continued as she shoved the phone into the pocket of her jeans.

Maybe this would be kind of fun after all.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for how long this took to update. Did I want it to take a month? No f'n way, but it did and I feel bad about it. I've just been rewriting all of my stuff and this got lost in the mess. It won't happen again. BTW, all of the dialogue in the first two chapters of this got rewritten so give it another read if you want. It's no big deal though, I'm just picky about this stuff.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and the follows and the favs. The support has been kind of continuous, which was odd to me but I think there was a post about this story on Tumblr and maybe that helped out. IDK, but thanks for that too. Leave a review if you'd like, I REALLY like getting them and maybe they'll make me update faster...**

**For those that follow my other stufff, I think there may be updates to 10 Things and Breathe Again this week...don't kill me though it there aren't...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Love, Sex, and Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not these characters, nor the situation, nor the song used in the titles or the text. That is all!

* * *

**Under My Skin**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Love, Sex, And Magic**

* * *

_Hale 202. Hale 202. Where the fuck is Hale 202? Who in their right mind has a weekend class?_

Beca was racing down the corridors of the Hale building on campus, looking for Aubrey's Free Market Economics class. She was desperately late, a product of her late breakfast with Aubrey and taking a quick nap while Chloe showered. Now…she was screwed.

"Ms. Posen", the professor snapped as Beca slid into the packed classroom. "Well, we're so lucky that you've graced us with your presence this morning! Please, have a seat so class can begin."

Beca rolled her eyes as she slid into a chair at the end of a row of desks and put her stuff on the desk, smirking as the professor glared at her while she noisily pulled her stuff out of her bag. Once she finished, he turned around and started to write on the grease board with a marker. She tried to understand what he was scribbling on the board, but it could have been written in Japanese and she would have understood it better. There was a good reason that she was a music major. This was…insanity.

"What's up his ass?" Beca asked the person next to her, who was hurriedly marking down notes into his notebook. The look that he flashed her, of confusion and borderline disgust, made Beca sure that she was trapped in the body of a social pariah. _Great._

"O…kay." Beca whispered while flipping open her own notebook and writing something down about Cap and Trade, whatever that nonsense was. It was all very confusing and she soon found herself staring down at the paper, drawing music notes and writing random lyrics as she tried to think about her next mix.

_Aubrey wouldn't mind, right?_

"Ms. Posen? Aubrey?!"

The voice was like nails on a chalkboard as it called out her name, pulling her from the depths of sleep. She blinked her sleep-heavy eyes and looked down at the notebook that she had apparently fallen asleep on. Amidst the scribbled lyrics to _Titanium _and _Bulletproof_ and random economic facts, there was a puddle of droll.

_Oh God. Aubrey's going to murder me. _

"Miss Posen, could you please tell the class what has been so enlightening about your notes?" The professor asked while smirking, gazing down at Beca and shaking his head. "You've been like that for the last ten minutes and I'm sure that we would **all** be very interested in hearing what you've found so… scintillating in that notebook."

"Um…I love economics!" Beca announced, pasting on a smile and trying her hardest to act like Aubrey would, even if this was a situation that Aubrey would **never** get herself into. "Cap and…um…Trade is my passion. The reason I get out of bed in the morning!"

_Too far, Posen. Too far!_

"That's lovely." The professor muttered while frowning at Aubrey. "Well, Ms. Posen, since you find economics so fascinating maybe you could explain the chart on the board to the class. Here's a marker, go ahead and mark the supply and demand axes and then explain the principal behind the theory."

"That's okay, you'd do it better." Beca mumbled into the hands that had crept over her brushing face, begging her body not to collapse into a puddle of goo as her stomach started to turn.

_Not this. Anything but this._

"What's that, Ms. Posen?" He asked while holding out a marker. "Please, don't be shy. Dazzle us with your economic prowess."

Beca just shook her head in defeat and took the marker from his outstretched hand, easing herself up from her chair and trudging up to the board. She gazed at the black outline of a graph and shook her head in disgust at the two unlabeled lines, travelling in opposite directions and meeting at a singular point labeled "x". Beca Mitchell didn't get nervous, but as she stared at it and swallowed heavily a few times, she could feel her own anxiety start to build and a cold sweat break out on her back.

"Think like Aubrey." She whispered to herself as she pulled the cap off of the marker and shoved it onto the back of it. "What would Aubrey do?"

Her mind was spinning in circles as she eyed the puzzle and tried to work her way out of it. _Be smart, Mitchell. For once in your life, don't be a complete idiot. You've got this. _

"Aubrey?" The professor called out her name teasingly, finding humor in her struggle with the simple graph. "Would you like someone else to handle this? There's no shame in admitting that you're stumped and sitting back down."

_What would Posen do…_

Beca opened her mouth to respond to his teasing, but groaned as nothing came out. Instead, her stomach chose that moment to violently twist and turn, aching as her hands reached down to grab at it.

_Oh no…_

She puked. All over the grease board and the floor in front of it, ruining the graph that her professor had spent so much time on as the contents of her stomach showed no mercy.

"I'm so sorry", she mumbled as she turned and looked at her professor, grimacing as he shook his head and started to pack up his stuff.

"Class dismissed."

_Well, that was one way of getting out of Economics._

* * *

"What happened to my shirt?" Aubrey asked Beca as she flipped over the grease board in their practice space, exposing Aubrey's flowchart of the steps needed to win a national championship. "It's all wet and you-" Aubrey leaned close to Beca, sniffing her for a moment before pulling back, "-smell terrible."

"I barfed in your economics class." Beca mumbled while shuffling through Aubrey's backpack and finding the sheet music needed for today's practice. "Your professor is a dick, by the way."

"You what?!" Aubrey yelled, covering her face with her hands and growling. "How on earth did you manage to puke in my economics class? I **hope** that you didn't do anything to upset Professor Edwards. He's my thesis advisor and an old friend of my father's."

"Oh...shit." Beca's eyes widened and she backed away as Aubrey paled and stepped towards her while clenching her hands into fists. "I may have been..._slightly_ sarcastic when he asked me to diagram on the board. And I might have been..._a little_ late to class."

"Beca!"

"What?! It's not my fault that he's a jerk. And it's not my fault that swapping bodies with you means that I also get the **weakest** stomach on the face of the earth. He made me nervous."

"Oh my God..." Aubrey trailed off, sitting on a folding chair and clutching her pounding head in her hands. "I completely forgot that I have a family dinner tomorrow. My dad has probably heard about what happened today and he's going to kill you. I'm dead, my life is over!"

"Aubrey..." Beca trailed off as Aubrey stood up and stomped towards her, ready to punch her straight in the face. "I'll fix this. I don't know ho-"

"-Yes, you **will** fix this!" Aubrey snapped while placing her hands on Beca's shoulders and pushing her against the wall. "I don't have enough time to prep you for a dinner with my dad, so we need to come up with a plan. Maybe...no that wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?"

"I was thinking that you could just bring me along, but my father knows me a little better than that. He knows that I would never associate with someone that has giant holes in her ears."

"You are such a bitch. What do you suggest that I do then?!"

"I don't know..." Aubrey shook her head, loosening her grip on Beca's t-shirt and pacing as she tried to figure out what they could possibly do. "Maybe you could br-"

"-Hey guys!" Chloe bounced into the room, tossing her backpack over a chair before turning and grinning at the pair. "What are you two up to?"

"Um...nothing." Aubrey smirked while tapping her combat boots against the linoleum floor beneath her. When Chloe seemed to melt, Aubrey had to bite back her laughter. _She seriously falls for this? Gross_.

"Aubrey was just talking about her family dinner tomorrow and how she'd love to take you along for..."

"Moral support!" Beca exclaimed while forcing a grin onto her face. "Would you come with?"

"Of course!" Chloe grinned while throwing her arms around her best friend and pulling her in for a hug. "Your mom makes the best food."

_Crisis adverted._

* * *

"Okay guys, we're going to change up practice a bit!" Beca announced as she stood in front of her fellow Bellas. The looks of happiness on their faces, along with Aubrey's sour expression, as she suggested a change was enough to bring a grin to her face. "I thought it might be nice to take a break from our routine and to have some fun. I want you guys to tell me what you'd like to sing. The most popular pick wins and we'll just play around with it. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Aubrey announced while standing up quickly from her chair and gaining everyone's attention as it fell backwards and clattered to the ground. "I just..." She trailed off, flushing as everyone shot her glares and disbelieving expressions. "I thought that maybe we should stick to the routine since the competition is so soon."

"That's sweet, Beca." Chloe smiled at her and rubbed her arm while picking up her chair and unfolding it so she could sit back down. "But Bree is right. It'll be nice to actually have a little fun instead of working so hard. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

The girls were surprisingly shy now that they had a little voice in the group and Beca shuffled back and forth in her high heels as they all looked up at her with stunned expressions. _This is how Aubrey feels when she has to stand up here? God, I'm going to back off a little. Tough crowd..._

Thankfully, Fat Amy's hand shot up after a moment of thought and Beca nodded at her while smiling.

"I think it would really be awesome if we sang _Lady Marmalade_." Fat Amy grinned awkwardly as everyone started to sigh and protest. "What! _Moulin Rouge _is the best musical ever and it's a song about being a prostitute! What's not to like?"

"That's a...nice suggestion, Amy. But maybe we should pick something a little _tamer_ for practice." Beca shot her a tight smile and Amy just shrugged while sitting back down and pouting. "Anyone else?" After a few silent moments, Cynthia Rose raise her hand and Beca said "Yes, Cynthia?"

"Um…" Cynthia trailed off as she glanced at Stacie and slowly stood. "I think that we should sing the song _Smell Yo Dick_ by _Riskay_."

"Aca-what?!" Aubrey nearly shouted as she glared up at Beca and mouthed _No._

"I second that." Beca replied while raising her eyebrows at Aubrey. _Don't give us away, dumb ass._"I really don't think that song is appropriate and who here actually knows it?

"I know that song!" Amy grinned as she slapped Cynthia Rose's hand and stood up, bounding to the front of the room and pushing Beca over so she was front and center. "Ahem. Prepare to be in awe!"

"Amy, that's not a good id-"

_"-Why you coming home, at five in the morn'? Something's going on, can I smell yo-"_

"-That's enough!" Chloe shouted while standing up as well and shooting Aubrey a pleading look, begging her to take control of the practice. "Let's try _Call Me Maybe_! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"I think we should sing the song that I suggested", Cynthia spoke-up as Stacie's face grew red next to her, knowing exactly where this was heading. "We could dedicate it to Stacie, in honor of what I walked in on last night."

"You bitch!" Stacie shouted while lunging for her, grabbing her plaid shirt and ripping it before Chloe got between them and tried, but failed, to pull her away.

"Guys! Knock it off!" Aubrey shouted as she tried to get in between the two fighting girls, shaking her head as they bickered back and forth at an indiscernible rate. "This is practice, not fight club!"

"Ooh, fight club!" Amy shouted while running over to the girls, ready to get in on the action.

Beca just stood at the front of the room, smirking and shaking her head as the entire practice fell apart in front of her. Jessica was crying, Amy was acting like a referee and commentating, and Chloe was taking gratuitous peeks at Aubrey's butt as they tried to pull Cynthia's hand from Stacie's long locks.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

Aubrey trudged back to her dorm room, worn out from the disastrous practice and wanting to just collapse onto her bed and fall asleep. She didn't care if Kimmy Jin stared at her or plotted to murder her while she slept. She just wanted to sleep. Sleep was good.

Jesse Swanson didn't care. He was sitting on her bed when she opened the door, grinning at her and pointing at a pair of movie tickets that he held in one hand. _What in the hell? Does no one lock their doors around here?_

"Hey, Jesse..." Aubrey smiled at him while throwing her stuff in her closet and begging herself not to scream. "What are you doing here? _How_ did you get in here?"

"Kimmy must have forgot to lock the door. I saw her heading out with her friends and knocked, but no one answered. Luckily, she left the door open."

He smiled at her, thinking nothing of the fact that he had broke into her dorm room and Aubrey had to fight herself from smiling back. He was like a puppy and she knew that smile all too well. She had seen it every day from Chloe and it was addicting. Somehow she understood Beca's warning clearly as her palms started to sweat and she couldn't stop looking at his beautiful eyes and crooked smile.

_Oh no._

"So, do you want to catch a movie with me?" He asked hopefully while holding up the pair of tickets. "The old movie theatre in town is showing _Star Wars _this weekend and I thought that maybe we could grab a bite to eat and then check it out. I know that you hate movies, but this movie is different. This...", he trailed off while grinning and gesturing wildly with his hands, "is different. You'll like it."

He was flashing her puppy dog eyes and biting his lip as he held out a ticket for her to take. She had seen the movie a million times, the product of having a sci-fi addicted father and big brother, but how could she say no to him?

How could she say yes? He was a Treble and she would be breaking one of the cardinal rules of being a Bella if she went out with him. Still... _What would Beca Mitchell do?_

"Sure." She smiled while taking the ticket from him and putting it carefully into the pocket of her jeans. "It sounds like it won't suck **too** badly. "

_Shit. _

_She was falling for a Treble and Beca was going to kill her when she found out that she was leading on someone that she had __**no **__ interest in._

_Somehow though, Aubrey didn't even care. Game on, Mitchell._

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I really didn't imagine getting so behind on all of my stuff when I started my rewrite, but here we are in July now and I left everything sit for a while and collect dust. Hopefully you guys are still interested in this fic though and liked this chapter. I promise that it won't take another month to update again. Review if you'd like, they really mean a lot. Or come and visit on tumblr, link's in the user profile.**

**This chapter was for teasingyourtears. She asked for it, so here it is. Read her stuff! It's pretty great. **

**Coming soon...updates to 10 Things, Breathe Again and my Chaubrey fics plus something completely different...see you then. **


End file.
